Millennial Love
by Barnes.Dornan
Summary: Getting love in life is hard, and it isn't any easier in the afterlife. Atem wants to tell Mana of his feelings, white Seto wants to tell Kisara of his feelings. With a challenge standing in their way, will Atem and Seto ever get the woman they love? And what role does Yugi and Seto Kaiba play in all of this? Rated T for now, but will change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**I really can't believe I'm doing this! I hope you guys like it and review it. Any notes I need to add will be at the beginning of the chapter in bold like this.**

 **I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, it would be nothing but romantic O:)**

* * *

The afterlife was good. There was no evil for Atem to worry about. The afterlife was modeled out to be his kingdom and Atem reigned, doing what he could for the best of his people. Along with Atem was everyone in his court, including a certain brown haired girl who loved hiding in in the big vases, as if she were half her age, even less.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem was walking down along the garden with his guards when Mana's voice echoed out. He glanced at the numerous vases aligned with each column and sighed.

"Mana, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?"

Mana giggled. "I will if you find me!"

Atem sighed once more. Even after he would find her, she'd still call him "Pharaoh" because she would do so every time.

"Will you really," he questioned.

"Um... yes, yes I will."

"Just like the other times you had promised?"

Mana poked her head out of the vase she was hiding in and frowned. "Well I'm only doing as what I rightfully should."

Suddenly Mana floated out of the pot and she began to freak out. Atem at first was shocked but soon figured out who was behind this.

"I see someone is playing games again rather than training."

"Uh... um..." but Mana didn't have an answer.

"Mahad," Atem said with a nod.

"My Pharaoh," Mahad responded with a bow.

Atem turned to his guards. "Please, leave us be for a moment."

They did as their Pharaoh said and Atem turned to Mahad.

"Mahad, there's no need to be so formal. We are friends after all. Something I have been trying to make Mana understand," he frowned.

"But you're still the pharaoh," Mana said. "It's only right!"

"Mana-"

"With all due respect," Mahad began, "I could never call you by anything else other than _Pharaoh_. It just wouldn't feel right."

Atem sighed. "Very well. But you Mana..."

Mana's eyebrows shot up.

"I expect you to."

"But-"

Atem tilted his head and Mana let it go.

"Fine _Temmy_ , now could you tell Master Mahad to let me down? My tummy is beginning to feel weird."

Mahad sighed and let her down. "Mana, would you please continue your practice instead of playing around?"

"I will, I will!"

"When?"

"Once I'm done with my break."

"It seems like you spend more break time than practice time."

Mana cringed. "Uh...?"

Atem chuckled. "Come now Mahad, its okay if she takes some time off, isn't it?"

"But-"

"You heard him," Mana grinned. "The Pharaoh- I mean Atem said its okay, so it's okay!"

"But Mana-"

"Isis!"

Mahad turned around. "Where?"

Mahad looked around but Isis was nowhere to be seen. He understood immediately that he had been tricked and turned back to glare at Mana, but both she and Atem were looking at him with teasing eyes.

"Er... I need to find Priest Seto."

Atem's eyebrows scrunched. "Where is Seto?"

"Don't you know," Mana questioned. "These days he's only busy with one thing, or rather one _person_."

"Ah... I see."

"I think it was a good idea of hiring her as one of the maids. Now Priest Seto can see Kisara all the time! It's so cute! It's good to know romance does exist in afterlife," she swooned.

Atem sighed inwardly and gazed at Mana. _If only I could tell you... there could be more between us, Mana._

"There could be more..."

Atem straightened, wondering how Mana could have stolen the words out of his thoughts.

"For some of us, right Master," Mana winked.

This time Mahad straightened. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Master Mahad. You- Isis!"

Mahad frowned. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Falling for what," a sweet, melodious voice questioned.

Mahad turned around immediately. "Ah, Isis!"

"Good afternoon Mahad," she smiled lightly.

"Er, good afternoon Isis."

"Mana," Atem began, "wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"I di-? I did! Yes, I did! Come Temmy, let's go. Bye Master Mahad, Priestess Isis."

Before Mahad could say anything else, Atem and Mana walked away.

"Master Mahad is definitely in love with Priestess Isis, and I'm sure she feels the same way too," Mana beamed as she skipped along.

Atem gazed at Mana, loving her smile and joyous expression.

 _I've faced many tough battles in my lifetime. Yet when it comes to telling you how I feel about you, those battles seem like nothing._

Seto sat in his chamber, going over some papyrus, when the curtain to his doorway was moved aside by a beautiful woman with light blue hair and blue eyes he would love to gaze into.

"Kisara," he acknowledged as the woman bowed.

Kisara straightened. "I'm here to clean your chamber, Priest Seto."

Seto simply nodded and Kisara began her work. Although Seto tried to focus on the papyrus in front of him, he found himself glancing at Kisara way too often, sometimes even gazing at her for a moment longer.

 _Why can't I get myself to talk to her_ , he wondered.

The curtain to Seto's chamber moved aside once more, revealing Karim.

"What is it Karim?"

"The Pharaoh is requesting your presence."

 _The Pharaoh?_ "Did he mention why?"

"No, he didn't."

With a nod, Seto stood up and began to follow Karim out. But just before he left the room, he glanced at Kisara, finding her to already be looking at him.

Priest Seto entered Atem's room to find the Pharaoh looking out to the moon from his vast balcony.

Seto got down to his knee and bowed. "My Pharaoh, you asked to see me?"

Atem turned to him. "Yes Seto, please, join me."

Seto stood up and went to his king's side while his king resumed to gaze at the moon.

"Does something trouble you my Pharaoh?"

Atem sighed but he did not remove his eyes from the moon. "It's been so long since I've returned here to the afterlife with all of you. As happy as I am to be with you all, I can't help but to think of the friends I made when I was with Yugi and within the puzzle. I think of them every night, coming out here wondering how they are, if they have changed."

Seto simply nodded and looked up at the moon.

"Tell me Seto, have you ever wondered about your reincarnate?"

"I have looked into him a few times."

"And?"

"I would say my stubbornness went into him as well, though it may have multiplied."

To that, both Atem and Seto chuckled.

"Yes, he can be quite so," Atem agreed.

For a moment, neither men said anything, until Seto broke the silence.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes there is. But I don't want to speak to you as Pharaoh to Priest, but as cousin to cousin."

Seto's eyebrows slightly went up. "If... if that is what you want."

Atem smiled lightly. "Tell me Seto, how is Kisara?"

This time Seto's eyes widened and he slightly blushed. "I believe she is fine. W-why do you ask?"

The pharaoh smirked lightly. "Come now Seto, it's obvious you're in love with her."

Seto blushed harder. "I... I-"

Atem chuckled. "It's okay cousin, there's nothing to feel shy about."

Seto said nothing, looking anywhere else but at the pharaoh.

"I only ask because I want know... is it hard for you as well, being around her yet not being able to tell her how you feel?"

"It is," he admitted.

"How do you go on day after day without telling her how you feel?"

"I don't. Sometimes I lose sleep over it."

"So do I."

"Because of Mana?"

Atem looked at the priest and priest immediately bit his tongue.

"Forgive me."

Atem shook his head with a light smile. "No, it's okay cousin. But yes, because of her."

Both men sighed lightly. Atem rested his elbow on the banister and rested his chin in his palm.

 _I wonder how Yugi's love life is going. Surely it must be better than mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi plopped down onto his back, exhaling deeply. It felt like it would take an eternity for his finals to arrive. College wasn't easy and it was no joke, Yugi understood that well; however it wasn't wrong for a man to wish for it to be.

 _I wonder how Atem is doing_ , he wondered.

It had been five years since the pharaoh had departed to the afterlife. So much had changed since then, especially Yugi. He had hit a growth-spurt, now much taller than he had been when Atem was around. People no longer teased him for his height, nor his voice, for it had finally deepened and sounded a lot like Atem's voice. When his friends began to point it out, Yugi felt content, because it seemed as if a part of Atem was still with him.

A knock on his door brought Yugi back to reality. He got up to open the door to his dorm room, revealing Joey.

"Hey Joey, what's up? Come in."

"Nah Yuge, I'm gonna go meet up with Mai."

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Are you finally going to ask her?"

"You bet!"

The tall blond man revealed a black velvet box which contained a beautiful diamond ring.

"I saved all the money I could from my internship for this ring."

"I know she'll say yes," Yugi smiled.

"You dink so?"

"I know so. Ever since we met her on the boat to duelist kingdom, I always knew there was something between you two, and I'm sure she knew it as well the moment she saw you."

"You mean dat? Danks Yuge!"

"What are best friends for?"

With well wishes, Joey went off to pick up Mai for their date. Once Yugi shut the door, he laid down in his single bed, having shoved all of his notebooks and textbooks aside, and stared up at the ceiling.

 _It looks like everyone is with someone: Joey's with Mai, Tristan is with Téa, Duke is with Serenity, even Mokuba is with Rebecca! That leaves me with... no one. I'm the only one to be all alone_ , he sighed.

Technically he was right. Technically.

If there's one thing Seto Kaiba loved, it was control. He had taken control of his life when he was young, defeating his stepfather and creating a life for both him and his little brother Mokuba by taking over Kaiba Corp. As president, he made the company strive, giving all of his time and attention to it, except for when he was with Mokuba.

"Hey big brother?"

"What is it Mokuba?"

Seto had finally finished his assignments and was now focusing on work. Although the successful businessman didn't exactly need to go college, he went anyways since it would get the tabloids and gossip columns to shut up. It would irritate him when the reporters kept asking him if he would be going to college in his senior year of high school. In the end, he decided to just do it, getting accepted to the single school he applied to: The University of Domino.

Unfortunately for him, the entire geek squad went there with him as well. On the flip side, luckily for him, he hardly ever saw them. After all which student ever sees all of the students in their university?

"Seto!"

Seto looked up from the laptop in front of him. "I said what is it Mokuba?"

"Just checking that I had your attention," the younger Kaiba smiled.

Although he was older and taller, Mokuba Kaiba was still very much the same... kind of.

"I just wanted to remind you that the interviews are tomorrow."

Seton growled slightly. "I still see no point in me having a secretary."

"Why not? You'll stay more organized that way. Plus you'll have someone who can call in your reservations for you."

"But that's what I have you for," Seto smirked lightly.

"Not anymore. Besides, I've got a girlfriend, so I'm busy with other things, if you get what I mean."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe you don't, since the only relationship you have is with your duel deck."

Seto chose not to respond. There was no need to since his little brother didn't need to know of his activities.

"Who knows, maybe with this new secretary, something might happen between you two," Mokuba teased.

Seto focused on his laptop. If there was one thing Seto liked, it was control. When he was younger, he wanted control of his life and he got it. As he grew older and certain things changed, he realized his love for control could be found in other activities, such as _fun_ activities.

"Have you ever even secretly dated someone," the teenager Kaiba asked.

"It's not a secret if you give it away," Seto responded, his eyes still on his laptop.

Mokuba frowned. "Poor big brother. Even though you have all of these girl who fangirl all over you and dream about you night and day, you still can't find someone, can you?"

Seto simply typed on.

"Have you ever been on one of their sites? They all have these fan fictions where they make themselves the main character and fall in love with you, and you fall in love with them, and then it gets all sexual," he grimaced.

Seto scoffed with a smirk. "Have you seen the stuff they write about you?"

"Of course I have," Mokuba frowned. "It's not like you're the only one of us that these girls want. As much as I enjoy the love, sometimes they can get... a bit too crazy. Especially with the sexual fictions they write."

Seto chuckled. "Now you know what it feels like."

Mokuba shrugged. "Well, at least I don't single myself out from the crowd. I might keep a little distance from the, er, crazy ones, but I don't make myself an outcast."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Then again I don't need a crowd, I just need Rebecca."

"Hmm, how is your little girlfriend?"

"She not that little, and she's good. I'm gonna go over to her place tonight."

This caught Seto's attention. "Is that so," the older Kaiba smirked.

Mokuba now smirked the signature Seto smirk, which had now become the signature Kaiba smirk. "Mm hmm. Her grandfather is gone on one of his excavation trips again, which gives the two of us a lot of time to spend together."

"Just make sure you don't get her pregnant."

"Do you even know how to get a girl pregnant?"

Seto frowned while Mokuba smirked teasingly.

"Just asking. Anyways, I gotta go. And oh yeah, check the files I put on your desk for an overview on the people coming in tomorrow for the interview."

Seto nodded and Mokuba left. Seto glanced at the files then turned his chair around to look out the vast window. The sky was dark, the moonlight bright. The evening would always comfort Seto. There was something about the night that made things seem more... real. True forms would be revealed in the night, revealing one's identity.

But the one thing Seto loved most about the night, was the fun it brought.

Seto Kaiba whipped out his phone and called someone.

"Yes Master," a voice said as soon she picked up the phone.

"I'll be there in half an hour. I want you in nothing and to be blindfolded, is that understood?"

"Yes Master," and Seto hung up on her.

Seto stood up from his desk, put on his white sleeveless jacket and headed out. Control was something Seto Kaiba really loved and with age, he learned of what he could do with his love of control and explored it. He kept it all a secret of course. After all, the media would go into a frenzy if they learned that the CEO of Kaiba Corp was a Dominant. Seto kept this part of him a secret, keeping it away from the world and of course his little brother. If Mokuba knew that Seto was sexually experienced, he'd definitely try to get some details out of him, and there was no need for his little brother to know of the things he would do.

Seto had driven his own car to a quiet little house in a quiet little neighborhood. His submissive would be leaving later the next morning for a new job opportunity she had obtained in England, so Seto couldn't wait to her remind what she had and would never get again.

Two ladies plopped down onto their sofa, each holding a beer.

"To a successful first semester at D.U," one of the ladies said.

"Cheers," the other one grinned, and the two clinked their beers together before chugging it.

"May we two sisters be happy forever."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Who are the two girls? I'm sure you'll figure it out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Atem sat at his throne, watching the festivities before him. The kingdom would throw a grand celebration every weekend since all was good and everyone liked to celebrate. Dancers and musicians performed in the middle of the room and everyone chattered among themselves. It was times like these that would remind Atem of the day Bakura arrived to his throne room. There were times where Atem thought something evil would come and ruin the celebrations, but it never did, thank Ra.

Atem felt a slight nudge at his leg and looked down to see Mana. Mana would always sit before him by his feet since she wasn't allowed to stand nor sit alongside him.

"What's wrong Phar- I m-mean Atem," she asked, quickly drifting to his name since Atem had scowled at her.

"Nothing," he replied.

Mana sat up straighter. "You're worried aren't you?"

Atem's eyes widened with a gasp.

"You're worried something bad might happen. Like the time Bakura arrived."

Atem just looked at her. _How did she know what was going through my mind?_

Mana instantly smiled. "Dont worry Temmy, everything is good now! There's nothing for you to worry about."

 _Maybe something..._ "You know me so well Mana."

"What are best friends for," and she grinned even more.

Another song began to play and Mana turned to Atem once more.

"Wanna dance," she asked.

Atem shook his head. "I'm fine right here."

"Aww, come on Atem," she pouted. "Even the pharaoh deserves to have some fun."

Atem chuckled. "It's alright. Why don't you go on ahead?"

"Are you sure?"

Atem nodded. "Go, have fun. It's better than you sitting around by my feet."

"Well, that's almost true. It's always fun poking you," she teased, and she got up to join the festivities.

Atem watched as Mana first went over to Mahad and Isis, taking Isis with her to join her, to which Mahad didn't exactly seem so happy about. The two ladies joined the dancers and began to dance. Atem's eyes focused on Mana, watching her every move, every sway, and the magnificent smile spread across her beautiful face.

Atem sighed and rested his chin in his hand. _How do I tell you, Mana, that I want you to be more than just my best friend?_

Atem looked around the room and saw Seto talking to Shada. Atem then wondered where Kisara was and just as he thought of her, Kisara came into the room to place more food down for the people to eat. An idea instantly came to Atem's head, so he turned to one of his guards, telling them to have Mana come to him. The guard did so and Mana went over to Atem.

"Have you decided to join me," she beamed.

"Er, no, not that," he blushed slightly.

Mana tilted her head. "Then?"

Atem asked her to move closer and he whispered his idea in her ear. Mana was instantly excited by it.

"Wow Temmy, who knew you could be a romantic," she teased.

Atem winked at her and Mana became giddy. She turned away and went to go to Kisara. Atem glanced at Seto, seeing him still stuck in conversation with Shada. He looked at Mana and saw her with Kisara, talking to her. A few seconds passed and in the end, Mana had Kisara's hand in hers and she led the blue haired woman to Isis and the other dancers. At first Kisara was standing still, until Mana got her to dance.

Atem looked back at his cousin and this time, he saw that Seto's attention had diverted to the dancing women, specifically on the blue haired one.

Seto just couldn't help himself. One moment he was focusing on his conversation with Shada, trying to work out better schedules for the guards, and the next, he was focused on Kisara. Truth be told, he had noticed her from the corner of his eyes and had glanced at her now and then, but he kept it to a minimum so that Shada would not get curious. Luckily for Seto, their conversation was at an end, so he was able to focus on the beautiful blue haired woman who had the most wonderful smile spread across her lips.

Seto noticed that Mana and Isis were with her as well, which made him curious. He looked at Mahad and saw that his eyes were focused on Isis. That only confirmed Seto's suspicion, and he knew he would have to tease Mahad on this later. Then Seto looked at the pharaoh and as he had expected, his eyes were on Mana; but then he turned away and looked at him. The pharaoh smirked lightly and nodded his head towards the dancing women. Seto looked back at Kisara, loving the smile she had, and looked back at the pharaoh. He saw that Mana had joined him and the two were looking at him with teasing eyes, Mana with a smile, the pharaoh with a smirk.

 _Ah! They planned this?_

Seto felt his cheeks heat, so he looked away from the two. Kisara was still dancing with Isis, soon joined by Mana once more. The three ladies continued to dance, each having a man gazing at them with love and wondering how in the name of Ra were they ever going to be able to tell them of their feelings.

It seemed like only the goddess of love, Hathor, could help the poor unfortunate souls.

Later into the evening, the party moved outside, and the people joined in on all the fun. Food, beer, and wine were served to all, and everyone was happy... almost.

Atem watched over the celebrations, it now being much more crazier since alcohol was involved. Things had grown rapidly, people swarming in to celebrate and getting more and more sexual as the night progressed. But the fun never stopped and there was no sign of evil.

Wickedness, on the other hand, was in the air.

At this point of the party, who was rich and noble, and who was a poor commoner no longer mattered and everyone was an equal thanks to their drunken states. Atem saw a few of his court members getting a bit of hands-on action, even some of the guards. Atem also saw Mahad and Isis, who seemed to be quite drunk as they danced and laughed together, their bodies very close in proximity.

 _Now this is a sight I thought I'd never see_ , the pharaoh thought, absolutely amused.

He watched the two for a moment, when a pair of hands covered his sight.

"Guess who," a voice chirped.

Atem gasped and immediately removed the person's hands to bring them forward. "Mana, what are you doing?"

Mana giggled and the hiccuped. "Nothing," she smiled.

"You're drunk," Atem frowned.

Mana bit her finger as she nodded. "Mm hmm."

With a sigh, the king stood up. "Come with me."

Atem tugged on her hand for her to follow, but Mana wouldn't move.

"Mana-"

"Stop being boring Temmy and have some fun!"

"Mana-"

"You didn't even finish your wine," she pointed.

Atem looked at the goblet that sat on the small table beside his throne chair. He had probably taken two or three sips, nothing more. "Mana-"

"Mana! Mana! Mana! All you say is my name! Can't you do anything else Temmy," the poor girl pouted. "Do you like saying my name that much?"

Atem smiled lightly. "It's more than just your name that I like."

Mana was confused. "Huh? More than my name?"

Atem nodded. He reached up and tucked away some of her unruly brown hair behind her ear. Mana shivered at his touch and shut her eyes. She slightly turned her head into his embrace and sighed, liking his touch.

"Atem," she nearly whispered.

Mana couldn't even recognize her own voice. However the sound of her breathy tone did things to Atem. The swarm of people around them blurred and disappeared, and all Atem could think of was telling Mana of his feelings.

Meanwhile...

Priest Seto drank another sip of his wine as he watched the festivities around him. He never partook in these things, always watching from the sidelines. However these days he'd been only watching one person and that was Kisara. She wasn't taking part in the festivities and simply focused on her work. She was pouring wine into empty goblets for the other workers to hand out.

Seto went to take another sip of his wine, only to find the goblet empty. He looked at the empty cup and then at Kisara. For a moment he debated on going over to her to refill his cup, mostly leaning on not going to her. But the wine kicked in and told him to go. So he did just that, swiftly moving through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

"You won't take part in the festivities," Seto asked as he reached her.

Kisara turned to him, holding the jar of wine, and shook her head.

"It's for everyone."

Kisara shrugged. "I don't really mind. I like working."

"One deserves a break now and then."

"Maybe, but I don't mind it." Kisara began to pour wine into Seto's forgotten goblet. "Working here makes me feel like I'm a part of something. Like I belong somewhere."

 _You could belong to me._ "So if I asked you to join me, you would decline?"

Kisara's eyes widened. "I doubt that anyone could even think of denying you."

"So would you," he asked as he held out his hand.

Seto didn't know where all of this was coming from but he wasn't stopping himself, letting the wine do as it pleased.

"W-why would you want me to join you though," she asked, looking down at her feet.

Seto reached forward and tilted her chin up. "Who else would I ask?"

Kisara looked at him through her lashes, doing things to Seto he didn't exactly understand. He did understand, however, that he wanted her - right here and right now. His body moved closer to hers, his lips inching forward to meet hers.

As Seto came closer Kisara's lips, Atem gazed into Mana's eyes, ready to declare his love. However, just as these two events were about to happen, a bright light flashed, blinding them. Both Atem and Seto shielded their eyes, trying to figure where in Ra did this light come from! When it began to fade, they looked to see what the source of it was, only to be shocked. The pharaoh and priest were no longer in their courtyard with their people, but in a tomb. But what shocked them the most were the two large stone slabs in front of them, each containing familiar characters: the Dark Magician Girl and the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"What is the meaning of this," Atem wondered.

"Do not be afraid..."

Atem and Seto whipped around, once again shocked by what they saw - it was Hathor.

"Pharaoh, Priest Seto."

The cow headed goddess stepped towards them, going in between them to stand between them and the two stone slabs.

"You may be wondering why I have brought you here."

"Yes," the king replied.

The goddess of love faced them. "I know that in your hearts, you have placed someone to reign it, the pharaoh giving it to his chirpy childhood friend and the priest giving it to the blue haired woman that has mystified him ever since he had met her. The four of you have dealt with so much in your lifetime, that even in the afterlife you couldn't be in peace, especially you Pharaoh Atem. But even after all you've been through, you prospered and joined your loved ones in the afterlife. After the many tough battles you both have faced, it would only be fair for you two to receive the happiness and the love you desire. Unfortunately, it isn't possible."

"What do you mean?"

Hathor faced the two slabs. "Their souls... their lives didn't end in peace."

Seto remembered carrying Kisara's soulless body in his arms before the slab and clenched his fists.

"One a sacrifice, another in misery, both ended their lives with no peace. And even though they were reunited with the ones they were destined to be with, they can't feel anything."

"Why not," Seto asked.

Hathor look at him. "Because of their reincarnates."

"What? Their reincarnates?"

"Yes. Unless their reincarnates find love, then there is no hope for their souls nor for you two."

"But their reincarnates," Atem began. "Where are they?"

Hathor held her arms out and shut her eyes, muttering ancient words. A vision appeared in the space in between them, showing a modern version of Mana and a modern version of Kisara moving about in a home.

"They are together as sisters, however it is the one who they are destined to be with that they need to find, in order to give their ancient souls peace," Hathor said.

"If they're the modern reincarnations of Mana and Kisara," Atem began, "then does that mean..."

The vision of modern-Mana and modern-Kisara disappeared and showed two men instead in two different places.

"Ah! That's Yugi! And Kaiba!"

"Yes Pharaoh. In order for the ones you love to have their souls in peace, they must find love with the ones they were destined to be with. In this case, the modern reincarnates of you two.

Seto looked at the man who was supposed to be the modern-day version of him. "What if they don't?"

"Then your love story remains unwritten."

"What? Wait, so my fate for the woman I love rides upon him?

"Unfortunately yes Priest Seto. It was their dying wish to find and have love in the next lifetime, which interjects with your love here in the afterlife."

Seto clenched his fists. Knowing how his modern incarnate was, he highly doubted he would ever have his Kisara.

"Do not lose hope, Priest Seto. It is one thing you should never let go of. One never knows what might happen in one's life nor the next."

Atem looked at the now, older Yugi. He was a splitting image of him, which did make sense as he was his incarnate. Yugi was surrounded by books, looking from one to another, then groaning as he plopped back.

"Is there anything we can do," Atem asked.

"One can hope."

Atem nodded and watched Yugi as he slowly began to doze off, even though he tried really hard to not fall asleep.

"One can hope," Atem agreed.

* * *

 **I hope that was good and thanks for the reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi woke up with a start and darted to his phone. It was almost 7 o'clock, giving him about an hour to get ready and head to his last final of the semester. Yugi got up and got ready, repeating information in his head, reviewing for the exam. This class wasn't easy, the professor being a complete ass, assigning numerous books and pages to read with a ridiculous amount of notes to copy in class, while giving the most boring lectures in class. Yugi had to teach himself for this class, and it wasn't an easy task.

 _Why can't finals be like the finals of a dueling tournament?_

Yugi quickly got ready and ran out. Once this exam was over with, he would come back to his room and finish packing to move back home with his grandpa. In the beginning of the year, he had told his grandpa again like he did every year that he didn't need to dorm and that he would commute. But his grandpa insisted that he dormed in order to get the full college experience. Plus he said that it would make things easier for him for when he had a girlfriend, which would make Yugi blush. Although his grandfather had high hopes for his grandson's love life, thinking which woman wouldn't want to become the King-of-Games' Queen, Yugi had no luck at all.

 _I can't think of that right now, focus on the final and then think about your dating life. Focus Yugi_ , focus, he told himself as he entered the room.

While Yugi focused on his final exam, Seto Kaiba finished his last class, having handed in his final assignment. He was now heading to work, Roland waiting for him at the gates of the university. He drove him to Kaiba Corp, Kaiba working on his phone until they got there.

Roland held the door open for Seto. "All of the interviewees have arrived Sir."

Seto groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Good," and he entered the building.

Every single employee at Kaiba Corp stood still and greeted their boss. Seto walked past them all and headed to the elevator. He entered it and headed to the top floor, everyone else resuming back to work. Seto arrived to his office and sat down in his chair. He got right down to work, working on his laptop. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

One of Kaiba's employees, Anderson, entered the room. "Sir, are you ready to start the interviews?"

Kaiba grumbled and nodded. "Send in the first one."

"Yes Sir," and he went away.

Seto looked at the stack of 20 applicant files. Picking up the first one, he went over the application to get an overview of the person. Soon the applicant walked through the door and Seto's torture began.

Little did he know that this was only the beginning, for there was a certain blue haired woman sitting just around the corner.

* * *

Kisara Vanguard sat in her seat, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She was nervous, way beyond nervous. It was important for her to get this job so that she could make enough money for her and her sister. It wasn't easy living in Domino as two college students with not much pay. That was why this interview was very important, but being the last one to be interviewed was really making her nervous.

 _Maybe I won't be asked so many questions since I'm the last one to go in-_

"Kisara Vanguard?"

Kisara stood up immediately and looked at the lean man. He led the way and Kisara quietly followed behind. He stopped by a door and Kisara stood in across him.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba is waiting for you inside," he ushered.

Opening the door for her, Kisara looked inside. She slowly stepped into the big room, which was definitely bigger than her home. By the large windows, she saw THE Seto Kaiba at his seat, looking at a file.

 _Whoa, okay Kisara, you got this!_

Kisara straightened and walked over to his desk, feeling confident. However when she got near him and he finally looked up at her, she felt the air in her lungs get sucked right out of her.

 _Holy fuck, he's hot! Keep calm, keep calm! It's not the first time you've seen his face, you've seen it on many posters and on TV, relax!_

Kisara stood in front of his desk and Seto stood up. Although his face displayed nothing, Seto Kaiba was in shock. But you wouldn't know that thanks to his mastered poker face.

 _It can't be! She's that girl! From the stupid hologram! But how? How can she be real?_

Kisara held her hand out. "Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba. My name is Kisara Vanguard."

Kaiba took her hand in his and both felt a spark. Kisara gasped and looked at her hand. Seto, on the other hand, pretended not to notice it.

"Please, sit," he said, sitting down as well.

Kisara sat across him and placed her hands on her lap.

"Kisara Vanguard, age 20, currently finishing your third year at the University of Domino. Your major?"

Seto watched her mouth move but didn't hear her. It wasn't because she hadn't spoken, but because his mind was focused on her red lips. As if he was on standby, he asked the next question and watched her lips as she answered. His eyes then wandered to her blue eyes and then to her blue hair.

 _How can she be real? Did Yugi and his squad of geeks do something?_

Seto asked another question, and observed her. His eyes discretely wandered to her chest, figuring that she must be a 36C.

 _She's not so bad looking_ , he thought as he rested his chin over his folded hands.

He looked her up and down and focused on her face.

 _I never mix business with pleasure... then again, I've never had a reason to_. He leaned back in his chair. _If I could get her to be my submissive... maybe Mokuba's idea isn't so bad after all._

"You're hired."

Kisara froze mid-sentence and her eyes widened. "E-excuse me?"

"You're hired."

Seto stood up and it took Kisara a moment before she stood up as well.

"I-I-"

"You've got the job. Speak to Anderson before you leave and he'll get you in contact with my little brother Mokuba. He'll give you everything you need and tell you when you can get started."

Kisara blinked. "I- oh my gosh, thank you so much Mr. Kaiba!"

Kisara couldn't believe it! She actually got the job! To be honest, she herself couldn't remember what had just happened. She was so nervous, it was as if she had turned on a switch within her to put her on autopilot.

With the interview done and Kisara excited to start, she left the room to see Anderson to get what she needed. As she walked out of the room, Seto eyed her ass and smirked to himself.

 _This just might get interesting._

* * *

Mana Vanguard ran down the halls of UD, having only a minute to get to her class or her professor would ban her from taking her final.

 _I can't miss this! Oh, how could I have overslept today?!_

Mana dashed down the hall and turned at the corner. However just as she did, she bumped into someone. She did as best as she could to not fall down, her arms flailing in the air as she tried to regain her balance. Miraculously, she had managed to, and turn back to look at the poor fellow she bumped into...

Who turned out not to be any ordinary fellow all.

"Sorry," she hollered as she continued to run. _Holy crap, wasn't that-? Get to class Mana, get to class!_

Yugi stood still, his eyes wide, as he watched the brunette run down the hall.

 _Wait a minute! Isn't that...?_ "Mana?"


	5. Chapter 5

With finals complete and everyone now free, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan decided to celebrate at Burger World. However, while the rest of the gang were animated in conversation, Yugi was distracted. He kept thinking of the girl that had bumped into him earlier and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

 _Who is she? And why did she look exactly like the Pharaoh's friend, Mana? Could she be the reincarnate of her? Could she have some ties to the ancient past? Are there more worries coming our way?_

"Earth to Yugi!"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and saw everyone looking at him.

"Yuge, what's up? What's wid da look," Joey asked.

"Yeah buddy, you seem distracted," Tristan said.

"Is something wrong? Are you worried about that last final," Tèa asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No it's not that."

"So what's up," Joey asked.

Yugi told them of his little bump in with Mana's look alike. "I can't figure out why she's here, why now?"

"Do you think she had any unfinished business," Tèa asked.

"I don't know. We only know as much as we had seen in Atem's memories."

"Maybe she wants to avenge her teacher, the one who became the dark magician."

Yugi took out his deck and found the dark magician at the end and the dark magician girl beneath it.

"Or maybe she's here for you," Joey said.

"What," both Tristan and Tèa piped up.

"What? It's just an idea! I don't see you folks coming up wid anyding."

Tèa frowned. "But what could she have to do with Yugi? I mean wasn't his part just to help the pharaoh?"

Yugi was puzzled, but Joey's idea stuck in his head. _Could she really be looking for me? But why? It didn't seem like it when she saw me. Or does she not know of the past?_

* * *

After Joey and Tristan finally had enough food to stuff their stomachs, the gang headed out, walking through the park. They were chatting among themselves when they saw Mokuba up ahead.

"Hey Mokuba," Yugi called out.

Mokuba turned to them. "Oh, hey you guys!"

The four of them went up to him.

"What are you doing here Mokuba?"

"I just met up with Rebecca and was on my way home when Seto called and told me he was coming back from a dinner meeting and would pick me up."

"So, rich boy's still at it, isn't he," Joey muttered.

"My brother's got some really big plans for Kaiba Land, so he's been pretty busy, and his finals were no help, but my big brother is the smartest guy I know, so all of those tests were nothing for him."

Joey growled and turned his chin up. "Your brother may be smart but I doubt he's dat smart."

"Is that so Wheeler?"

Joey jumped and turned around at the sound of his voice. "Kaiba," he yelled as he faced the corporate man.

"That's quite some big talk coming from a mutt with a 2.0 average."

Joey clenched his fist and showed it to him as he growled.

"Oh my mistake, your 1.0 average."

Joey growled again. "I'll show you a 1.0!"

Joey tried to throw his fist at Seto, but Tristan held him down.

"Easy man! He's not worth it. Save your pretty mug for later."

Seto rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Yugi," he said, turning to him.

Yugi looked up at him. "Yeah Kaiba."

"You haven't been in contact with that pharaoh of yours, have you?"

"Uh, no, no I haven't-"

"Because I don't want to deal with anymore of your hocus pocus nonsense. Leave me out of it, I'm not some priest."

Yugi was confused. "Why are you-?"

"That woman from your hologram came into my office today."

"Who?" _Could it be Mana?_

"The blue haired woman that you geeks think is the Blue Eyes."

All four of them gasped.

"Kisara is here? In Domino City," Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, that can't be a coincidence," Tèa said.

 _She's right. First Mana, and now Kisara? What is going on?_

Seto Kaiba turned away, facing his back to them. "Leave me out of this nonsense. Come on Mokuba, let's go."

Mokuba nodded and followed after his brother. The others watched as the Kaiba brothers got smaller and smaller, then gone.

"Yuge, what are you dinking man," Joey asked.

"I have no clue. I'll call Ishizu and see if she can help me with anything but other than that, I've got no clue."

 _Why are Mana and Kisara here? I have to find out, I must!_

* * *

Mana flipped through the channels, unable to find something good to watch. Kisara came in with a big bowl of popcorn and plopped down beside her.

"You can never choose something," Kisara frowned.

"There's nothing good to watch. But forget that, how'd the interview go?"

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"I... I got the job!"

Mana shrieked with joy and hugged Kisara. "Oh my gosh, congrats!"

"Thank you Mana. I can't believe I actually got it!"

"Why wouldn't you? Seto Kaiba would be stupid to let go a girl like you."

Kisara blushed slightly at her words.

"Tell me, is he as hot as the media shows him to be, or do they edit the crap out of it?"

"The photos don't do him justice," she replied, shaking her head. "He's so... so..."

"So...?"

"So... gosh Mana, I don't think there's a word to describe him."

Mana arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah... There's like this... charge that he has. When I shook his hand, it was as if electricity shot through us. Or like lightning struck us."

" _Lightning_? Seriously? Kissy-face, are you falling for Seto Kaiba?"

Kisara frowned at her. "I'm not falling in love with him, Manny."

Mana ignored her tease. "I said falling for, not falling in love."

"What's the difference?"

"Oh there's a difference."

Kisara rolled her eyes and took the remote out of Mana's hand and tried to find a movie for them to watch. After scrolling through the channels, she finally found something.

"When do you start working for Kaiba," Mana asked.

"I spoke to his younger brother like he told me to and he told me he wanted to meet me tomorrow."

"Oh, that's cool. Excited?"

"I guess."

"Why? Because it's not the no-words-that-can-describe-him Kaiba brother?"

Kisara frowned and threw popcorn at her. Mana squealed and threw popcorn back at her, turning it into an all-out war, throwing popcorn everywhere as the night went on.

* * *

 **That was kinda shorter than usual, but I hope it was good. Also, unfortunately, the next chapter is going to be short :/**

 **So I'm wondering if I should do a double update :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this one is a pretty short update, so I'm thinking of posting the next chapter pretty soon to make up for this one. The next one should be much more longer than this one, but hopefully I did well :)**

* * *

Everyone thought that the afterlife would be well, with nothing but happiness. However this ended up becoming false for the pharaoh and the priest. After being brought back from their encounter with Hathor, nothing was the same. They were returned to where they were and found both Mana and Kisara collapsed on the floor.

Everything after that was a blur, everyone moving and getting Mana and Kisara away from the party so that they could be taken cared for. Unfortunately, no one could figure out what had happened to the two ladies. Atem and Seto only found out after Hathor's voice echoed in their minds.

 _Until their dying wishes have been fulfilled, they will not awaken._

So since that evening, Atem couldn't leave Mana's side and Seto couldn't leave Kisara's. Both spent as much time as they could with them before their duties pulled them away. The people could tell that their pharaoh was really upset, as he would no longer smile. As for Seto, he would never smile. But it was clear by his expression that he was more upset than ever.

* * *

Mana's eyes sprang open and she found herself in the middle of nowhere, or so she thought at first. She was surrounded by people, all walking and talking, going on and about with their day. They were dressed differently, or rather strangely.

 _Where am I? How did I get here? One moment I was with Atem and- where's Atem? Where's Master Mahad and the others? Why is everyone dressed like this?_

Mana decided to get some help, so she walked over to a woman. "Excuse me?"

The woman didn't respond and didn't look her way.

"Excuse me? Hello!"

But the woman never responded. She turned, however, and raised her hand to wave it, moving her hand right through Mana. Mana screamed and somehow began to float into the air.

 _What in the world? How did she-?_

Mana suddenly began to move through the air and she had no control over it. It was as if a force was pulling her to where she needed to be. It wasn't long until she stopped and was joined by another.

"Kisara?"

Kisara opened one eye to see who was talking to her and was shocked when she saw Mana. "Mana, what are you doing here? Where are we?"

"I don't know. I don't understand any of this."

"How did we get here? We were just on the palace grounds at the festivities."

 _She's right. I was just with Atem and he... Temmy._

Kisara reached out and held her hand. "We'll get back, Mana. I'm sure we will." _I hope. Seto... oh Seto..._

Suddenly a bright light flashed. Both Mana and Kisara were blinded by it, covering themselves from it as much as they could, but it was just too strong.

"Fear not, my ladies," a voice said.

Something about this voice seemed familiar. Strange, yet familiar. Yet oddly enough, they had never heard it.

The light began to fade and the two ladies peeked through their hands to see who it was. When they saw the jackal headed man, they were in shock.

It was Anubis.

Both Mana and Kisara were about to scramble to their feet when Anubis held up his hand.

"There's no need," said the god of death. "I'm here to clear the confusion you two have."

Mana and Kisara looked at each other with confusion and then at the god.

"You two have been transported to the world of the living. That is why no one can see you, hear you, nor touch you."

The two looked at him in shock.

"Except for those two..."

Anubis looked down and the girls followed his line of sight. Two ladies came running out of a small house, looking exactly like them.

"They are your reincarnates, the modern version of yourselves so to say."

Neither could believe their eyes as their incarnates hugged each other and split in two directions.

"Before your deaths, both of you had the same dying wish, which was to be with the one you loved. Now that you two have been reborn, you two have been given that chance."

Kisara was still confused. "Does that mean...? Seto is here?"

Anubis nodded. "His reincarnate is here, as well as the Pharaoh's. If the two can fall in love with your incarnates, then your souls will be at peace and you may be with the one you love in the afterlife. Until then, I'm afraid, you'll be in sleep."

"Sleep," Mana questioned.

The environment around them changed, taking them back to the afterlife. Mana and Kisara had been separated, taking them into the room their bodies slept in, within the palace.

 _Until your souls find peace, this is how you will remain_ , Anubis' voice echoed.

Mana and Kiara were both transported back to their bodies as hard as they tried to open their eyes, they couldn't. They would have to remain this way until their reincarnates had completed their final wishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, another update that is much longer than the previous one :)**

* * *

Yugi was excited! For the summer, he would be interning with Professor Hawkins, working on ancient artifacts from Egypt. Ancient Egypt would forever excite Yugi, and he hoped that someday, if any way possible, he would be able to see Atem again.

Due to excitement, Yugi didn't finish his breakfast and ran out the doors, leaving his grandfather yelling at his disappearing figure as he ran down the block. Yugi was just too excited! Although the professor had told him someone else would be joining them, Yugi didn't mind, so long as he got to work with the artifacts.

Yugi arrived to the university, heading towards Professor Hawkins' office. When he arrived, he saw the professor sitting at his desk and a brunette sitting across from him.

"Ah Yugi, come in, take a seat."

The brunette turned around as Yugi stepped forward to the empty chair. When Yugi's eyes met the girls, he almost tripped. _It's Mana- er, at least her look alike. What is she doing here?_

"This is Mana Vanguard," Professor Hawkins said as Yugi sat down.

 _They have the same name?_

"She and her sister transferred to UD during the fall semester and has done successfully well here. Just like you, she too has an interest in the ancient lands."

Mana blushed slightly from the praise, a small smile on her lips.

"You two shall be working together on some artifacts I have recovered from my recent trip to Egypt. Come, I'll show you to the lab."

Both Yugi and Mana followed behind until they reached the lab. The professor explained everything he needed to, although Yugi was somewhat distracted.

 _Why is Mana's reincarnate here? Why now?_

"I'll leave you two for now to get acquainted," and the professor left.

Once he did, Mana turned to Yugi. "I can't hold it in any longer but oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you! The King of Games!"

Yugi let go of his breath, not having realized he was holding it in for so long. At first he thought it may have actually been Atem's Mana, but it wasn't.

 _Wait did the pharaoh even like her? Maybe? She was the only girl-_

"So you're into Egypt as well, huh?"

Yugi snapped back to the present. "Uh, yeah," he said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "When did you first gain interest in Egypt?"

"Ever since I was a little girl. There was this program on TV about Ramses the First, and I was absolutely in love and intrigued by it all! Ever since that day, I couldn't stop obsessing over it. My sister thinks I'm crazy, which I guess might be right," she laughed.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, it's just me and my sister, the only support and family I have."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. If it weren't for the orphanage, I'd really be alone."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Orphanage?"

Mana nodded. "My parents passed away when I was three and since then, I've bounced from orphanage to orphanage, until I met Kisara.

Yugi held back his gasp. _Kisara? That's her sister?_

"She and I have been inseparable ever since we met. No one could adopt us unless they were willing to adopt us together. Unfortunately no one ever wanted more than one child. We remained in our foster home and when we turned 18, we left and decided to start new lives together."

 _Wow._ "So what made you guys decide to come to Domino?"

"We've always heard that Domino was a good town, and somewhat affordable, and that the university is great. So without thinking much on it, we planned on coming here. However, it wasn't exactly easy. So we stayed in the town we were in for a few years, went to school, earned some money from crappy jobs, and then transferred here."

"Wow... it takes a lot of commitment to get something you want."

Mana shrugged. "I guess. I've always wanted to study on the ancient lands and knowing that Professor Hawkins taught here, I just couldn't stop thinking of Domino. Then there's my sister as well, who's always dreamed of working for Kaiba Corp- well, after it stopped manufacturing war weapons."

 _Right, Kaiba said something like that the other day._

"She's into all the high-tech, mumbo-jumbo stuff they create for duel monsters. But it looks like instead of getting down with all the techno gizmos, she'll be fetching Mr. Kaiba coffee instead, now that she's his secretary."

Yugi found this strange. _Something must be up. First Mana and Kisara show up out of nowhere, and now Kisara and Kaiba are together- er, somewhat - and Mana and I will be spending time together._ His own thoughts made him somewhat blush. _What could be the meaning to all of this?_

"But enough about me, tell me more about you Mr. King of Games."

"Uh..." Yugi blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, I'm sure all of those tabloids haven't mentioned everything about you. What else is there to know about the king of games?"

Yugi honestly didn't know what to say. A part of him thought of telling her about Atem and the Millennium items, but the other part of him thought that it was too soon to tell her about this. As far as he had learned from her, Mana didn't seem to know anything about her ancient past. And after speaking with Ishizu, her arrival and purpose were still unclear.

 _It's better to play it safe... for now._

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba looked down at the hot cup of coffee that sat in front of him. He was at a local cafe, waiting for Kisara to arrive.

 _I'm glad Seto chose to hire a girl. Maybe for once hell give attention to something that doesn't involve dueling or work._

The door to the cafe opened and Kisara came in. She instantly spotted Mokuba, having seen many pictures and interviews of his as well. The Kaiba's were famous, not to mention very handsome, which could easily be proven at that moment, given that all the ladies in the cafe were ogling him, or truthfully put, eye-fucking him.

Kisara went over to the teenager and when she was nearby, Mokuba looked at her. By his brother's simple description of her blue hair, he knew that she had to be Kisara.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba," she slightly bowed.

"Call me Mokuba," the teen smiled. "Please, sit."

The two sat down and ordered some coffee for Kisara.

"Congrats on getting the job," Mokuba smiled.

"Thank you, I couldn't believe it myself! I've always dreamt about working for Kaiba Corp, I just can't believe my dream is coming true."

"Yeah, well we are the best. Anyways, Seto asked me to go over things with you and then we can decide on when your first day can be. Truth be told, Seto has never had a secretary before, so he honestly doesn't know what to do in this case," the teen smirked. "But don't worry, I'll catch you up to speed."

Mokuba went over Seto's schedule with Kisara, telling her of his schedule this week, important people she needed to know, and places Seto liked to go to. It wasn't long until Kisara got an understanding of everything and seemed to have it all down.

"I should warn you, my big brother can have a temper sometimes."

"I think I'll manage... yes I think I will," the young woman smiled.

"Great, it's good to be confident! So then if you don't mind - and if you're free - would you like to give it a trial run today? I'll be with you so that if anything goes wrong, I've got your back."

"Um..." Mana should be busy with her internship today and I've got nothing else to do... "Sure, I'm in!"

"Great! Seto should be at the office right now in a meeting, which should give us some time for a tour. So, shall we?"

Kisara nodded and the two got up to head over to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Seto had just about had enough with the baboons he worked with. If no in else could work up to his speed, they were no longer worthy to him. That is why his business meeting ended quite earlier than expected, and he just wanted to go back to his office.

Heading towards the elevator, Seto glanced at his phone. He was pretty much open for the rest of the day, since the meeting was the only main thing on his agenda today. He thought of going down to one of the labs and duel one of the simulators. Liking the idea, he headed down to the labs. When his workers saw him, they all scrambled to their feet, running in whatever direction they needed to because they knew that their boss was ready for a duel.

Seto walked over to one of the computers and typed on it. It activated a mechanism which transported his deck from a vault, along with his dueling disk. Prepared for his duel, he headed on down to the testing sight. His workers did what they needed to, activating the simulator and projectors. With 4000 life points rolling up onto his disk, the game began.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was still showing Kisara around Kaiba Corp.

"This place is huge," Kisara said. "I hope I won't get lost."

"Well I doubt that'll happen, since you'll be spending most of your time with Seto."

Mokuba's choice of words made Kisara slightly blush.

"Your desk will be right outside of Seto's room, and I doubt you'll be needing to come down here. But it's better to get to know this place as much as you can."

Kisara nodded in agreement and continued to follow Mokuba.

Mokuba opened another door. "This is the control room to one of our simulators. Seto likes to come down here and- Seto!"

Kisara looked out from the window and once again felt the air get sucked right out of her lungs.

 _Oh my... if I keep reacting like this, how will I work for this man?_

Kisara's eyes moved to the three headed dragon and her eyes widened.

 _Is it... it is!_ "It's the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," she gasped.

With its attack,, the entire arena lit up, almost blinding everyone as they covered their eyes, except for Seto and Kisara. Kisara marveled in it, unable to believe that she was actually witnessing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's neutron blast, first hand.

"Amazing," she muttered.

The simulator's life points dropped to zero as the smoke cleared, revealing Seto with his signature smirk. Unconsciously, Kisara bit her lip. Seto turned to leave, when his eyes caught sight of his little brother and new secretary. His eyes landed on Kisara's bitten lip and he inwardly smirked.

 _Looks like someone is affected._

Seto turned away and walked out of the room, his purple coat drifting as he walked away.

"Alright Seto," Mokuba cheered.

He turned to leave the room, taking Kisara with him so that he could join his big brother. He found him by the elevator and went running to him.

"Way to go Seto, you're the best!"

Kisara smiled softly, finding the younger Kaiba's love for his brother very sweet. And when she saw the small smile the older Kaiba gave in return, her heart nearly melted.

 _They're so sweet_ , she smiled.

The elevator arrived and the three of them got in.

Mokuba hit the button for the top floor to take them up to Seto's office.

"All that's left now is Seto's office, which I'm sure you've seen before on the day of your interview," Mokuba said.

Kisara nodded, trying hard to keep her eyes on the teen instead of his incredibly sexy older brother.

 _Cool it Kisara, you don't want to lose this job._

While Kisara tried hard to focus on Mokuba, Seto could tell that the young woman was struggling. After all, which woman didn't in his presence?

The three arrived to the top floor and Mokuba dashed over to a desk which was across from the door to Seto's office.

"This is where you'll be sitting," Mokuba said. "Phone calls will go to you and you will be transferring them to Seto if necessary, and making any appointments if necessary and etcetera."

Kisara nodded and went around the desk, running her fingers over it.

"If you ever need any help, I'm just down the hall," he pointed."

"Okay, great, thank you Mokuba!"

"No problem." He turned to his older brother. "Is there anything you'd like to say Seto?" _Maybe ask for her number?_

Seto simply shook his head and entered his office.

Mokuba frowned and then turned to Kisara. "Well I guess that's all for today. By the way, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

Kisara's eyebrows shot up. "Um, n-no, I don't."

"Great. Tomorrow were hosting a party, so a lot of important businessmen will be there. If you come, you'll get to know and meet some of them, which will hopefully make things a little easier. Plus you'll get a good look of our place."

"Um... okay, I guess."

"Great! I'll have Roland pick you up at seven."

"There's no need-"

"Don't worry about it, he'll pick you up."

"Really Mokuba-"

"Don't worry about it Kisara. Honest."

Kisara slightly blushed. "Okay."

"Good! Then it's settled!"

Seto came back out from his office and Kisara tried hard not to blush.

"So remember, seven o'clock is when Roland will pick you up."

Seto's eyes tried to meet his little brother's, but Mokuba was too focused on Kisara. Instead of saying anything, Seto began to walk away.

"Well I guess that's it for the tour today. Would you like for us to drop you home?"

"Oh, no, that's fine Mokuba-"

"I insist. Even Seto does, right big brother," he called out.

Seto stopped and turned back to them, looking right at Kisara. Kisara blushed immediately and looked down. It made Seto smirk, enjoying this quite a lot.

'We're dropping you off," he stated.

Kisara nodded. "Yes Sir."

Seto turned away and took in a sharp breath. Hearing her call him Sir, definitely did things to him, which wasn't normal.

 _This better not be any of that hocus pocus nonsense. I want none of it. Maybe trying to make her my submissive is a bad idea. But why do I feel this way?_

The three got in the elevator once more and went all the way down to the ground level. Getting into the limo, which Kisara was at first hesitant in doing, Roland drove them to Kisara's house first, after she gave him the address. It wasn't long until they had arrived.

"Thank you," Kisara smiled softly.

"Anytime," Mokuba grinned.

Taking one more glance at Seto, Kisara stepped out of the limo and watched it go away after waving goodbye. When it finally disappeared, she let go of her breath, not having realized she was holding it in, in the first place.

Kisara sighed. _I hope I have a dress for tomorrow evening, or at least Mana does._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooh! What about this one," Mana said for who knows how many times that evening.

Kisara was surrounded by dresses, Mana picking out almost every dress she owned.

"Honestly Mana, how did you manage to save money when all you did was shop?"

"I'm not a shopaholic. Now come on, pick one! Or we're buying you one tomorrow."

"Why bother? There's a shop right here."

Mana frowned. "I am not a shopaholic."

Kisara chuckled and picked up some of the dresses. "Honestly I don't know which one-"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a min..."

Kisara watched as Mana continued to repeat the same words as she walked out of her room and headed towards her own. Pretty soon her ' _wait a minute_ ' turned into ' _yes_ '.

"...yes, yes, yes, yes," she exclaimed as she reentered the room.

Kisara looked at the blue dress in her hand, looking at it from top to bottom. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Kisara you have to wear this dress! You cannot just store it away, you have to eventually wear it."

"I know, but it's just... it's beautiful and-"

"And now there's an occasion to wear it, so wear it," she said, holding out the dress.

Kisara took it and moved in front of the floor length mirror. She held the dress in front of her and gazed at it.

"You have to wear it Kisara. It's _the_ perfect dress!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. And who knows, maybe your too-good-for-words boss might lose his own head seeing you in this number," Mana smirked.

Kisara frowned, although she was somewhat blushing.

"You never know, he just might. After all, your dress is quite a specific shade of blue, remember? The associate said it was _Blue-Eyes blue_ , remember?"

Kisara nodded.

"And unless you've been living under a rock, everyone knows by now that the Blue Eyes is Seto Kaiba's favorite card in all of duel monsters. Ergo, wear the dress."

"I feel like that's the reason why I shouldn't wear it."

This time Mana scowled. "You're wearing that dress, _final_."

"But-"

"But nothing! I won't hear another word. Now pick out your jewelry."

"But-! Okay, fine," she sighed, going back to her room with the dress in hand.

 _I don't know why I feel so nervous about wearing this dress... but it looks like I'm stuck with it._

* * *

The next evening, Mana helped Kisara get ready.

"Ah! You look fantastic Kissy-face," Mana gushed.

Kisara ignored her tease and put on her earrings. "Really?"

"Absolutely! Now here's your clutch and-"

The sound of the doorbell echoed and the girls looked at the clock. It was seven on the dot, which meant Roland was right on time, not to mention exact.

"Eep! Let me take a picture of you first!"

"Mana, I'm going to a work event, not prom," Kisara laughed.

"So? Come on, just one."

"Okay fine," she chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

As promised, Mana took one picture then followed Kisara out. She whistled at the sight of the limo, embarrassing Kisara slightly.

"Have fun," Mana called out as Kisara got in.

Kisara waved at her and Roland pulled away. The drive to Kaiba Mansion was quiet, Kisara watching the city go by. Soon they pulled up to an iron gate and Kisara gazed at the grand mansion.

 _Holy... whoa!_

The limo halted in front of the mansion and Roland came out and held the door open for her. Kisara stepped out and Roland led her inside. Kisara could not stop gazing at the home as she was led to the ballroom.

 _This place is huge... and it's only the two of them?_

"Kisara!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kisara saw the younger Kaiba brother head towards her. He truly looked handsome, turning heads where ever he went, but it was his older brother that made Kisara's heart pound. Seto wore a slim gray tuxedo, his hands in his pockets as he spoke to man, doing all kinds of things to Kisara.

 _I'm in trouble_ , the poor girl thought.

Mokuba finally reached her. "Hey, you made it! And right on time too."

"Right on time?"

"Yeah. I was getting so bored, I was this close to sneaking out of this thing."

Kisara chuckled.

"If Seto knew that I left, he'd get mad, hence the sneaking out part. But now that you're here, it won't be so bad." He held his arm out. "May I?"

Kisara nodded and linked her arm with his. She followed him throughout the party, Mokuba introducing her to several people. Of course some people were jealous of her, since she was so close to Mokuba. Many of the women eyed her down, hoping to frighten the girl, but Mokuba had her too busy on meeting people for her to even realize in the first place.

As far as Mokuba could tell, he saw that Kisara was committed. Work wise, he knew that Kisara was perfect for the job.

 _Now if only Seto could get the balls to ask her out. She's beautiful, if not perfect for Seto. I mean the color of her dress has people turning their heads! I'm sure Seto has noticed it as well. Now if he'd only ask her out on a date_ , the teen frowned.

Mokuba glanced at his big brother and saw him busy in conversation. Annoyed, the young one looked away.

Truth be told, Seto had _definitely_ noticed her when she walked into the room. How could he not? Especially when it came to the color of her dress? The moment he saw her, however, he was pretty sure he could hear the cry of the blue eyes. However he didn't see anyone else seem to notice and blamed it all on, of course, the hocus pocus nonsense. But, throughout the night, Seto would glance at Kisara, feeling something he had never felt before.

* * *

Dinner was served and of course the second it was announced, everyone charged off to eat. Mokuba led the way for Kisara, and the two ate together, while Seto, of course, was talking to yet another business associate.

After dinner was complete, Mokuba and Kisara went to the back of the house, getting away from the party.

"So, now that you've partied with the big men, what do you think," Mokuba asked.

"Well... they're some pretty big men."

Mokuba chuckled. "Yeah, I guess they are. But they're nothing in comparison to us and Kaiba Corp."

Kisara nodded. "Everyone did seem to..."

"Kiss up," he said for her.

With a blush, she nodded.

"Well, they always do that. But what's worse is when they try to introduce me to their daughters. Everyone knows I'm in a relationship, yet they still try to make moves," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you invite your girlfriend?"

"And bore her to death? No thanks! Then again it would've been easier to escape..."

Kisara grinned, holding back her laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have have a boyfriend?"

Kisara blushed. "N-no, I don't."

"Ah, so you're just like Seto."

Kisara stopped herself from widening her eyes. _He doesn't have a girlfriend?_

"Seto's always busy with work or dueling, he doesn't even get the time to look at a girl," he frowned. "So much for his nonexistent dating life."

 _Wow, so it's true that Seto Kaiba has never dated._

"But something tells me things are about to change?"

"Why is that?"

"Just a feeling," the teen grinned. _Because of you._

"Mokuba..."

Both Kisara and Mokuba straightened at the sound of Seto's voice.

"I hope you're not trying to use my secretary for your own escape."

The two turned around and faced the CEO.

"Escape? Me? Never," Mokuba chuckled nervously.

"Right." Seto turned away to head back in, when he paused and looked back at Kisara. "Nice dress," and he walked away.

"Thank... you," Kisara muttered to his disappearing back.

When Seto was gone, Mokuba blinked. "Whoa."

Kisara looked at him with confusion.

"Seto _never_ compliments a girl. _Ever_." He met her eyes with his. "You really must have impressed him."

Kisara blushed and looked toward the direction Seto left. "It's just the dress."

 _Is it_ , Mokuba wondered. _Or is it something more?_

* * *

 **I meant to post this earlier but got distracted O:)**

 **I hope you guys liked it and please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So there might be a little blushy-worth topics in the beginning of this, but not too much.**

 **Just warning you so... yeah... lmaooo**

 **Enjoy =D**

 **And please review =)**

* * *

Both Yugi and Mana were at the University in the lab. The professor had gone away on yet another trip to Egypt, leaving the two to work on some artifacts he had recovered.

"This is quite amazing," Mana said, looking at the papyrus.

"It really is, I can't believe our luck," Yugi beamed.

"Can you read it?"

"I've been studying how to read hieroglyphics for a while now, but I haven't exactly mastered it yet," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Same here." Mana looked at the papyrus. "I think it has something to do with a ritual."

Yugi looked over at it. "Yeah, I think so too. Something about... fertility."

The two observed the papyrus carefully.

"Well that's rather interesting," Mana said, pulling back.

Yugi blushed, having read it. "Y-yeah."

Mana crossed her arms. "Rubbing oil on the female's breasts I've heard, but to rub blood from that time of the month... interesting."

Yugi felt very awkward talking about this, so he simply nodded.

"Did you know they would also put onion or garlic inside of them and if they would get onion breath or garlic breath, it meant that they could get pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah, I did."

Yugi was blushing even harder now and Mana had noticed.

"Don't tell me that the King of Games finds this topic embarrassing," she teased.

Yugi laughed nervously, placing his hand in that spiky head of his.

"That is too cute," Mana chirped.

This time when Yugi blushed, he had a small smile. _Did she just call me cute?_

Mana's stomach began to grumble. "Oh boy."

Yugi glanced at the clock, noticing that it was time for them to go. Putting the papyrus away and tossing out their gloves, Yugi and Mana left the building, both deciding to go to Burger World. Getting a table for two, they sat down and started talking about duel monsters.

"I don't duel because I don't exactly know how to," Mana admitted.

"Oh, well if you'd like, I could teach you."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah! Plus my grandfather owns his own game shop and you could get a lot of great cards there."

"That's so cool! Thank you Yugi!"

"Not a problem," he smiled.

Their waitress arrived with their burgers and fries, along with their drinks. She placed it on their table and left.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking..."

Yugi looked arrived her curiously. "Yeah...?"

"Um... could I see your Dark Magician Girl?"

Yugi's eyes widened.

"She's my favorite," Mana admitted.

"Oh? Oh! Uh, yeah, sure."

Yugi reached into his pocket and got out his deck. At the bottom of his deck was the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl was underneath it. He held it out to her and before Mana took it, she wiped her hands, although she hadn't touched any of the greasy food that her stomach was crying for.

"Wow," Mana breathed, holding the car. "She's beautiful."

Yugi looked at the card and then at her. _So are you- did I just think that?_ He bit his tongue. _I hope I didn't say it out loud._

But by looks of things, it didn't seem to be the case. She was too busy admiring the card.

 _I wonder if she realizes..._ "She kinda looks like you."

Mana looked up at him with confusion and then analyzed the card. She looked at the Dark Magician Girl carefully, taking Yugi's words into account.

"Hmm... you know what... you're right Yugi!"

Yugi gasped, his eyes slightly wide.

Mana held the card beside her face. "We do look alike, huh?"

Yugi nodded. _It didn't seem like Mana felt weird about it, or anything close to that feeling._

"How cool is that? I look like my favorite card!"

 _It can't be a coincidence that it's her favorite card._

"I would ask what your favorite card is, but I have a feeling I already know."

Yugi smiled, taking out his favorite card. "Dark Magician, always."

"May I?"

Yugi nodded and handed the card to her. He watched as Mana gazed at it, wondering if she would feel anything.

"This might sound odd, but I feel like I know him."

Yugi gasped. _Does she remember?_

"It's like these cards have a soul or something," Mana continued. "And when it comes to the Dark Magician, I feel like I know him. And now that I look at the Dark Magician Girl, I also get the feeling that she's just like me; that her soul is like mine."

 _Wow, she really does feel this way, doesn't she?_

Mana handed back the cards. "I'm just being weird, aren't I," she tried to laugh off.

"No, I totally understand where you're coming from."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You see, when I duel, I duel from the heart. For me, these cards aren't just monsters that help me just win duel, but my friends and I believe in them. It's never just me alone that wins, but my friends as well."

Mana blinked. "I never thought I'd ever meet someone who felt so similarly to me."

"There may be a few others, but don't worry, nothing too crazy."

Both Yugi and Mana chuckled and they continued to do so through their meal, getting to know each other better and getting closer to one another. After hours of fun and laughter, Yugi walked Mana home.

"I really had fun today," Mana said when they arrived.

"So did I," Yugi smiled.

"You promise you're gonna teach me how to duel, right?"

"I promise."

"Ah, thank you!"

Mana reached out and hugged him, Yugi blushing as he felt her chest meshed into his.

When she pulled back, she smiled softly. "Thanks for not thinking that I'm weird or something when I told you the cards-having-a-soul thing."

"I would never. And if you'd like to know more about duel monsters, like its history, I could help you out with that."

"Really? That would be so cool! Thank you Yugi," and she hugged him once more, making him blush again.

With that, they bid each other good night. Mana headed on inside, having a weird feeling inside her. It wasn't bad-weird, but good-weird. She looked back, seeing Yugi's figure become tinier and tinier as he walked the other way. Something about him made her smile, and she turned back to the house, feeling very content.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy cow, it has been soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I've updated this story, but I feel so excited! I hope whoever still cares about this likes this :D**

* * *

The guests were finally beginning to leave Kaiba mansion and Mokuba was the most happiest person in the world. Guest after guest began to leave and Mokuba rocked on his feet, waiting for the last of them to leave.

"Someone is happy."

Mokuba looked up at his big brother. "You bet."

"Try not to look too excited."

Mokuba frowned. "Fine."

"By the way, where's-"

"Kisara!"

Kisara rejoined the Kaiba brothers, coming back from her trip to the restroom.

"Did you catch Mrs. Johnson on your way back," Mokuba asked.

Kisara nodded. "You were right; she's a bit of a... well-"

"A chatterbox?"

Kisara nodded again.

"Trust me, I know. But there's nothing worse than her pinching my cheek," he said, remembering her doing just that while rubbing his cheek as if it had just happened. "Mr. Johnson is no different."

"That I agree with," Seto said, his eyes on his guests.

"That man could speak forever! Especially if he catches you looking at the portrait of his grandfather above the fireplace in his study. It was the first and last time I ever went to the Johnson residence."

"It was that bad," Kisara questioned.

"He gives you a full family history in _detail_ ," he frowned. "It's really bad."

Kisara giggled lightly while Mokuba looked around to make sure the Johnson's were nowhere near them. Seto glanced at Kisara, gazing at her lips.

 _As hard as I try not to think about it, I want to taste those lips._

Kisara noticed Seto looking at her and stopped giggling. She looked down to the floor, trying her best to avoid his heated gaze.

"Thank goodness, they're leaving," Mokuba muttered, watching the elderly couple leave.

When they were out the doors, Mokuba sighed.

"My cheeks will live to see another day."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic Mokuba," he said with a small smile.

"Easy for you to say; no one would ever _dare_ to pinch your cheeks, forget thinking of it."

Seto smiled smugly, glanced at Kisara, then looked back to his guests.

"Give Ms. Vanguard a tour of the place."

Mokuba blinked at the quick change of topic. "Uh... yeah, sure."

Mokuba turned to Kisara and took her arm in his. He led her out of the ballroom and showed her around the mansion. Kisara couldn't believe the number of empty bedrooms there were in the mansion.

 _It must get lonely for them_ , she thought as they walked down the hall.

The two stopped outside a room. "This is Seto's room," Mokuba said as he opened the door.

Kisara followed Mokuba in and looked around the room. Like the other rooms, Seto's room was very big, Kisara absolutely positive that it was bigger than her room and Mana's room combined.

"If you don't find Seto in his study, he'll most likely be in here. Just don't forget to knock; Seto gets really annoyed when people don't knock."

Kisara nodded.

"And remember, if you ever need me, I'm just down the hall."

Mokuba led her out again and they walked through the mansion once more. They arrived to double doors and Mokuba opened them and gestured her in. Again, Kisara was amazed by the vastness of the room. There wasn't much - several bookcases filled with books, a few paintings here and statues there, and a big mahogany desk which sat in the middle.

"You'll be spending most of your time here in the study, of course, whenever you're here."

Kisara nodded once more and followed Mokuba out.

"And that's the end of the tour. So what do you think?"

"That I might get lost," Kisara admitted.

Mokuba laughed. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"You think so?"

"Mm hmm, totally."

Mokuba and Kisara went back to the ballroom, finding fewer guests than before. Seto was once again in conversation with someone and while he spoke with the man, Mokuba and Kisara bid some of the guests farewell. Kisara would give a small smile to these people, focusing on the important people Mokuba had mentioned earlier, when she caught sight of a blonde teenager with glasses.

"Rebecca," Mokuba grinned when he caught sight of her.

Mokuba excused himself and went over to his girlfriend. Kisara watched the two as the hugged and kissed, then left the room.

A small spread across her face. _They're so cute._ She sighed. _I wonder if I'll ever have that._

Kisara glanced around the room and saw Seto. He was still talking to that man, however, something had caught his eye. He turned his attention away from the man and looked at the door. Kisara looked in that direction and saw a tall blonde woman standing at the entrance, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Seto and Kisara looked back at Seto. He was looking straight at the blond so she looked back at her. By the look in her eyes, Kisara could tell that the woman was trying to tell Seto something. Seto must have understood her because he excused himself and left the room, the blonde following behind.

 _Who is she?_

Kisara continued to wonder who that was when Mokuba reappeared.

"So how are you getting home," he asked.

"Um, I'll manage."

"I had a feeling, but don't worry, I'll have Roland drop you off."

"No, no, that's okay, I'll-"

"Don't worry about it Kisara, I mean it. I'll just go find Roland and let him know."

"But-"

Mokuba ran off and Kisara's shoulders sagged. Moments later, Mokuba returned and she was all set to go.

"Don't worry about my big brother, I'll let him know."

Kisara nodded. "Okay."

"I had a lot of fun tonight. If you weren't here, this party would've been a drag."

She gave a small smile.

"I hate to cut this short, but Roland will take you to the car; Rebecca is waiting for me upstairs in my room so..."

"No need to say anything, I understand," she smiled. "Have a good night."

"You too."

With a grin, Mokuba ran off to his girlfriend. Kisara turned to get her belongings, which Mokuba had set aside separately from the other guests belongings. She walked down the hall to go to the room Mokuba had placed her clutch and shawl, when she heard voices.

"So the mutt finally proposed," she heard someone say.

 _Isn't that Seto Kaiba's voice_ , she wondered.

"You just won't give up with the mutt thing, will you," she heard a feminine voice say.

 _Who is that? Could it be that blonde woman?_

Kisara heard Seto scoff. "You're not giving up on your mutt."

"No, I love him, I wouldn't do that."

"Really? Didn't seem like that when you begged for my cock all those times before."

Kisara gasped but quickly covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. _Did Mr. Kaiba really just say that?_

Not wanting to risk the chance of hearing anything else graphic, she quickly entered the room and retrieved her belongings. When she got out, she quickly dashed to the front doors, seeing Roland waiting for her. She quickly followed behind him and entered the limo, and as it pulled away from the Kaiba mansion, Kisara's mind only echoed with one thought.

 _What did I just hear?_

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think? Don't forget to review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, it means soooooooooooooo much to me!**

 **I hope you guys like this =)**

* * *

"He said _what_?!"

"Oh don't make me repeat it again Mana," Kisara exclaimed, her cheeks heated with blush.

"Wow, so he's that good, huh," Mana said, resting her chin between her index finger and her thumb as she went into thought. "Who would've thought Seto Kaiba was that good in the sack? Then again, everyone thinks he's never dated and he's done a mighty fine job at that-"

"Mana," Kisara scolded.

"What, that's exactly what he did," she replied innocently.

Kisara shook her head and turned her attention back to removing her makeup. After having heard what she had, she couldn't help herself but to blab about it to her sister, causing Mana to shriek like a banshee.

"So do you think that blondie was his ex-girlfriend or just someone he used to fuck?"

"What- Mana!"

As Kisara's face filled with blush from embarrassment, Mana tossed her head back with laughter.

"Your face though," Mana laughed.

Kisara gave her scowl before heading to the bathroom to wash her face, Mana following behind. "I don't want to hear anything more about it."

"Fine, fine! Let me tell you about my day."

"Please! And remember, _not a word_ of what I told you is to be heard by another, my job could be on the line!"

"I promise, I promise, now let me tell you about the King of Games!"

" _The King of Games_? Spill!"

Mana told her about her little bump-in with Yugi and how the two were interning for Professor Hawkins.

"Why didn't you tell me before," Kisara scowled as she dried her face.

"You know me, I forget things," Mana shrugged.

"You'd think you would tell me about the fact that you've been in the same room and in close proximity with your dream-husband."

"My what?!"

Kisara simply walked out of the bathroom and went to her room, Mana following behind.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean," Mana scowled.

"What else is it supposed to mean? It means what I said, that's what it means."

"Kisara!"

Kisara couldn't help her chuckle and winked at her. "Oh come on Mana, we both know you love him," and she stuck her tongue out.

"I do not!"

"Don't deny it Manny; you've had the biggest crush on him for as long as I can remember. Remember all of the posters you used to have up in your old room?"

"Yeah, so? I'm just a fan, that's it!"

"Right," she grinned with a roll of her eyes.

"Besides, if that were the case, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_. You had posters of Kaiba Corp. and of Seto Kaiba up in your room, and now you're working for the guy. Your heart must be exploding, being so close to your dream-husband."

"Dr- he is not my _dream-husband_!"

"Dream-husband, husband-to-be - same thing."

"Mana!"

Mana stuck her tongue out at her and left to her room, laughing away. Kisara huffed and shut the door to her room then plopped down onto her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about her night nor the small exchange she had heard between Seto and the blonde woman.

 _Who is she and what is their relationship?_

As for Mana, she happily got into bed and snuggled into her Dark Magician Girl plush doll.

 _I can't wait to see Yugi again._

* * *

While one went to bed happy and one went to bed confused, their past selves longed to be awoken. Hard as they tried to wake, they couldn't. However, it wasn't long before Mana and Kisara discovered that their souls could leave their bodies. Unfortunately, no one could see them, hard as they tried.

One evening, Mana was looking out to the evening sky, gazing at the stars.

 _I wonder how my reincarnate is doing... she better find love soon, I can't deal with this anymore! I'm in the afterlife yet I feel like I'm still in the real world-!_

"Wait here."

 _Huh?_

Mana turned to see Atem enter her room, the guards waiting for him outside. He shut the door behind him and made his way over to her bedside. Atem would do this often, always seeing her once he was done with his duties in the day. He would talk to her, hoping that she would hear him, unaware that she actually was.

Atem reached out and caressed Mana's cheek. Mana felt it, her hand going up to her cheek.

"It has been another boring day without you, Mana. Every time I walk through the courtyards, I hope for you to pop out one of the vases, surprising me as you always do."

Mana smiled softly and went over to him, sitting in front him.

"Usually I would get annoyed, but now... now I wish for it. If it were to happen, then it would mean that you were awake, that you were well. But instead..."

Atem looked away, shutting his eyes. Seeing him like this pained her, so Mana reached out and placed his hand over his. Even though she knew he couldn't feel her, she couldn't help herself.

 _Temmy..._

"I miss you Mana... I need you."

Mana gasped. _Needs me?_

"You've been my closest and longest friend, and I cannot lose you. Nothing bad is supposed to happen in the afterlife, but this? This is cruel! Painful! I need you Mana, I need you.

Mana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I miss you Mana, I... I love you."

Mana gasped again; she was absolutely shocked. _You... you love me?_

Atem roughly wiped away the lone tear off of his cheek and got up to leave. Mana watched him in shock as he left the room, leaving her to herself.

 _He loves me? Atem really loves me?_

Mana looked down at her soulless body and then at the window. The moon shined brightly in the sky and the star twinkled around it.

 _Oh Hathor... please give me strength._

* * *

"Master Seto?"

Seto turned away from the window to see Shada. Leaving the guards in the hall, Shada entered the room, glancing at blue-haired woman that laid asleep in bed.

"What is it Shada," Seto asked.

"I was looking for you to discuss the festivities tomorrow but you weren't in your chamber; I was told you were here in Kisara's room."

Seto hummed in acknowledgement and looked back out the window, unaware of Kisara's spirit, who stood beside him, gazing up at the moon.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here Seto?"

Seto glanced back at Kisara, Shada noticing it.

"I've always seen the way you looked at her, ever since the Pharaoh allowed for her to work for the palace. I never understood why that was his first act of business when he returned, but now I do."

Seto said nothing, his eyes still on Kisara. As for Kisara's spirit, she looked at Shada with confusion.

 _The Pharaoh's first act of business was hiring me? But... why?_

"I never thought I'd see the day... The Pharaoh is very wise and he knew it. But tell me Seto, do you really?"

The priest looked at him. "I do."

"Do what," Shada smirked. He wanted to hear the mighty priest say it.

Seto looked back at the blue-haired woman. "Love her."

Kisara gasped, her eyes widening.

"I love her and I can only pray to Hathor that she allows for her to wake and give me the chance to tell her this."

Shada grinned; he never expected for Seto to be soft, but he was rather humored and very happy for his companion.

As for Kisara, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Seeing the way Seto was looking at her, Kisara now understood what it meant and for all the other times he had looked at her in that way. She mentally pleaded to Hathor to please allow her to wake up soon so that she could be in Seto's arms and tell him, too, that she loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

It was decided between Kisara and Mokuba that she would start first thing Monday morning, giving Kisara enough time to recover from the words she had heard her boss speak. And while she did that, Mana continued to focus on her internship, as well as learn more about duel monsters.

"So even though you beat my monster, because it was in defense mode, I wouldn't lose any life points?"

"That's right, you're getting the hang of it Mana."

Mana grinned from end to end. Alongside with their internship work, the King of Games was teaching her the game she had always longed to learn. The two were at Burger World, having lunch together, their internship done for the day.

"Hey Yugi!"

Both Yugi and Mana turned to see Joey, Tristan, and Tea. The trio made their way over and when they saw that Yugi was with a girl, both Joey and Tristan couldn't help their teasing smirks.

"What's going on Yuge, you on a date," Joey teased.

"Hiding your new lady friend from us, huh," Tristan smirked.

"Knock it off guys," Téa frowned.

Joey grinned, flashing his teeth. He sat himself next to Yugi and opened his mouth to introduce himself, when his eyes finally met Mana's. And just as his did, so did Tristan's and Téa's. Their expressions were not missed by Yugi, so he quickly cut in.

"Mana, these are my friends Joey, Tristan, and Téa. Everyone, this is Mana; Mana and I both intern for Professor Hawkins and that's how we met."

"You don't say," Joey muttered.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mana smiled. "Please, sit."

Téa sat down beside Mana, Tristan sitting beside her. The two passed Yugi a glance and Yugi knew exactly what they were thinking: she looks exactly like her.

"So Mana, are you new here," Téa asked.

"My sister and I transferred here over the fall semester actually, so yeah, we're still pretty new to Domino."

"You have a sister?"

"Mm hmm, her name is Kisara and she's interning for Seto Kaiba."

"What," Joey exclaimed. "You mean your sister is working for dat stuck-up rich boy?"

"Oh, you know him-? Wait, you're Joey Wheeler, you're a duelist, too."

Joey tilted his chin up. "As a matter of fact, I am," he replied proudly. "Taught Yugi everyding he knows."

"Right, and I'm a monkey's uncle," Tristan frowned.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"What?!"

The two bickered causing Téa to shake her head and Yugi chuckling sheepishly. At first Mana looked at the two college boys in confusion, but seeing the way everyone reacted and got along made her smile humbly. She simply watched them as Téa scolded the boys and they all bickered.

"Mana?"

"Hmm?" She turned her attention to Yugi.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just nice seeing this."

The others stopped bickering and everyone looked at her curiously.

"Growing up, I usually stayed to myself and didn't play with the other kids in my foster home. I guess it's one of the reasons I bounced from home to home. But when I met Kisara, it was always the two of us. We never associated with others, so seeing you all as this group of friends... it's just really nice to see."

"Well you can count yourself as a part of this group."

Mana gasped. "You mean it?"

"Of course," Téa smiled. "We're always happy to make new friends and have them join the group."

"Yeah," both Joey and Tristan chimed.

"Wow, thanks you guys. That's really nice of you."

They all smiled at her and Mana felt something blossom in her heart.

I've never had any friends before, besides Kisara that is. But now, because of Yugi...

She looked at Yugi and gave him a humble smile. When he smiled back at her, she felt her heart blossom again.

 _Thank you._

* * *

Yugi, Kisara, and the gang walked down the streets of Domino, chatting away. They were passing by a market, when someone called out Mana's name. When they stopped and turned around, Yugi and his friends looked in shock as Mana went over to the blue-haired woman.

"Wow, they looks exactly alike," Tristan muttered to the others.

"I know, it's weird," Joey said.

"Why do you think they're here Yugi," Téa asked. "I mean after all this time, after the Pharaoh completed his task and moved on?"

"I don't have a clue. When I asked Ishizu, she didn't have a clue but she said she would try to find out and get back to me."

"Has she," Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, not yet. But I have a feeling she will find something."

The four of them watched the sisters fuss, Mana scrunching her nose when she saw that her sister had bought brussel sprouts and planned to make them for dinner.

"We'll discuss dinner later," Mana frowned, "but first, meet my new friends! This is Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Yugi, the King of Games!"

"It's very nice to meet you all," Kisara smiled softly.

"You as well, Mana has told us all about you," Yugi said.

"Yeah, heard you working for dat rich boy Kaiba," Joey scowled, tilting his chin up.

"Um..." Kisara couldn't help the blush on her face - she still couldn't get over what she had heard her boss' words.

"Chill out man, it's not like she's got anything against her."

"Grr, well I don't like him," Joey exclaimed.

"And I don't either."

Joey flinched and jumped, whipping around to see the rich boy he despised. "What the-? Kaiba!"

Seto scoffed. "Switching from a mutt to a kangaroo, hmm," he smirked.

"I'll show you a kangaroo!"

Joey went to tackle him but both Yugi and Tristan held him back. While Téa shook her head in annoyance, both Mana and Kisara looking at them in confusion. Seto rolled his eyes and walked around them, pausing by Kisara.

"i expect you to be on time Monday morning, 8 AM sharp."

"Yes," Kisara nearly squealed, bowing her head.

Without another word, Seto walked away, all of them watching as his figure got smaller and smaller.

"Well hot damn Kissy Face, you get to work for that man? He's like sex on legs!"

"Mana," Kisara exclaimed, her cheeks heating up.

While Téa chuckled uncomfortably, scratching her head, both Joey and Tristan mimicked barfing. As for the King of Games, well, let's just say that comment made him feel slightly jealous and he couldn't understand why.

Mana shrugged. "What? I simply said the truth, but its not like I'm interested in your hot-shot billionaire. He may be sexy, but he's not my type."

And just like that, Yugi felt relieved, once again not understanding why.

 _Why am I feeling bothered about her comments on Kaiba?_

"And what's that supposed to mean," Kisara frowned.

"Dat she's smart for not liking douchebag, rich boys," Joey said.

Mana couldn't help her chuckle. "Maybe... but he's not my type cause he's Kisara's," she winked.

"What," the other four exclaimed together.

"That's not true, Mana," Kisara exclaimed, her face as red as a tomato.

Mana couldn't help but to laugh at the look on her sister's face. "I'm joking, I'm joking but your face!"

"Mana that is not funny!"

While two sisters fussed with each other again, Téa leaned over to Yugi.

"If I'm not mistaken, Kisara's shadow creature was the blue eyes right?"

"Mm hmm," Yugi nodded.

"It can't be a coincidence that Kisara now works so closely with Kaiba, I mean remember the bond their past selves had?"

Yugi looked at the two fussy sisters. The blue eyes white dragon had always been Seto Kaiba's most treasured duel monster and after traveling through Atem's past, it only made sense why it did, having learned of the Priest Seto's bond with Kisara back then. For Kisara to be working for Kaiba now, all Yugi could think that this had to be destiny, for the two to meet again. As for Mana...

Yugi turned his gaze onto the brunette. _Mana was Atem's closest friend from the past. The two had grown up together and he trusted her as she trusted him. I can understand from Kisara's demise why she would return after 5000 years. But Mana... why is she here?_

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the update :)**

 **Don't forget to review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Can't be late! Can't be late!_

Kisara was impatiently tapping her foot as the elevator took her up to the top floor of Kaiba Corp. The second those doors opened, Kisara dashed out and made her way to her desk. She checked her watch, noting that it was 7:58 AM.

 _Okay, I've made it, I am on time!_

With her breath regained, Kisara settled herself down in her seat. She turned on her computer and waited for that to start up while she checked her watch. At 8 on the dot, Seto Kaiba arrived, as well as Mokuba.

"Hey Kisara," the younger Kaiba grinned. "You're here right on time!"

Kisara smiled and glanced at her boss. He didn't say anything and his face remained expressionless. While he entered his room, Mokuba stayed outside, leaning against Kisara's desk.

"So, did you get the schedule I sent you," he asked.

Kisara nodded. "Mr. Kaiba has a video conference at 9, a meeting at 12, and his lunch reservation is at 2."

"Yup; it's a bit light today, but I like it better when it's like that."

Mokuba turned to enter his big brother's office, when he looked back at Kisara.

"Oh yeah, if you need help for anything, just let me know. I placed a list of extensions in case you need to reach out to anyone, and if anything, just come knocking at my door."

Kisara nodded and the younger Kaiba went into Seto's room. With a sigh, Kisara got right down to work, going over the rest of Seto Kaiba's schedule. From meetings, to lunches, to galas - Seto Kaiba's life was like a whirlwind.

 _How does he do this while going to school?_

Throughout the day, Kisara got several calls for Seto, transferring them through when necessary or asking them to leave a message because he was busy, and so on. It didn't seem so bad, the day going by quite well.

It was almost time for lunch, when Seto came out to leave. Kisara immediately popped up to her feet, looking down. Seto gave her a look-over, taking her in from head to toe.

 _Well Miss. Vanguard, your burgundy dress outlines your curves nicely. As for those thigh highs-_

"Hey big brother, ready for lunch?"

Mokuba made his way over to Seto and looked at Kisara. "Kisara, you should join us for lunch."

Kisara's eyes popped up to his as they widened. "I-"

"What do you say Seto? We should treat her on her official first day."

Seto looked at her - he could see the hesitation on her face, the look she always made when she was offered something. It was clear to Seto Kaiba that Miss Kisara Vanguard didn't easily take things that were handed to her.

"But I-"

Seto turned away and headed to the elevators. "Let's go."

Mokuba frowned at his big brother's back. "But-"

"That includes you too, Miss Vanguard."

Mokuba's eyes lit up and he grinned at Kisara. However Kisara's shoulders sagged; her plan was to just go to the nearby bodega and grab a bite, but once again, Mokuba Kaiba always managed to change her plans.

Grabbing her purse, Kisara followed the Kaiba men into the elevator. She stood between the two, and as hard as she tried not to be, her body was hyper-aware of Seto's.

 _Stop thinking, stop thinking, don't think about your boss' lean, muscular body-! Dammit!_

Seto glanced down at Kisara from the corner of his eyes. Based on her body language, he knew what she was thinking.

 _To have fun or not_ , he wondered.

Kisara straightened her spine with a light breath.

 _Fun._

As Seto brought his hands up, he innocently brushed it against her body before crossing his arms. Seto noticed the little jolt in her as she pursed her lips, bringing a smirk to his face.

 _Definitely fun._

When the elevator arrived to the lobby, poor Kisara finally let her breath out. It was as if lightening had struck her when Seto had accidentally - or so she thought - brushed against her.

 _Cool it Kisara, stop it!_

Heading outside, the Kaiba brothers took Kisara with them in their limo and headed to lunch. As soon as they entered the restaurant, the workers quickly bustled around and seated them in a private area. Once they had their orders placed, the trio was left alone.

"So Kisara, how's your first day going," Mokuba asked.

"It's going well, not too hectic yet."

"Well it's only the beginning of summer, so fingers crossed it doesn't get too hectic to the point you're ready to quit," Mokuba chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, that won't ever happen."

Seto cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm not one to give up so easily," Kisara smiled softly.

Seto glanced at her. _Interesting... she seems so timid, so soft - and yet, she has this strength. However..._

Seto watched as his little brother engaged in conversation with his secretary as their food arrived. There was a sense of comfort that he could see in her whenever she spoke with Mokuba. It didn't surprise him - everyone always had a side of comfort with Mokuba. As for when it came to him, they didn't.

And he preferred it that way.

But with Kisara it was different - not different where he wanted for her to be comfortable with him, at least, not in that essence. When it came to Kisara, yes she did have that fear everyone else had when they faced him, but today, something was off.

Kisara glanced at her boss from the corner of her eyes and nearly flinched when she caught him looking at her. His eyes were rather intense and because Mokuba was so focused on their conversation, he had no idea that his brother was looking at Kisara with such intensity.

 _Eep! Does he know that I heard what he said the other night_ , Kisara wondered.

Seto's words to the blonde woman from the other night echoed in her brain, causing for her to gulp and for her cheeks to heat. Given that Seto's eyes were still on her, he definitely noticed it.

"Well that was an amazing lunch," Mokuba grinned. "Shall we get going?"

 _Please_ , Kisara cried in her mind, making sure not to meet her boss' eyes.

 _Indeed_ , Seto smirked to himself.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review =D**


End file.
